


Off Hours

by chessmaster2015 (chessmaster2014)



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Crushes, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, meymey being a dork.. love.., pre-game, space!!!, wandering minds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5136500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chessmaster2014/pseuds/chessmaster2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being cooped up in a space laboratory has little perks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off Hours

  
          She let the door close behind her, cutting off the only source of light touching the room. Space may be black, but she wanted it even darker still.

  
          She stretched her arms above her head. Another long day. Usual. Flopping backwards onto the bed, she let her mind wander. A long time ago, astronauts had to be strapped into beds so they wouldn't float off in their sleep. She silently thanked scientists for allowing her the pleasure to sink into a bed, just like she would in her own room. In a sense, she was thanking herself. She laughed at the thought.

  
          But then, there was that one co-worker of hers.

  
          He, most likely, slept at his desk every day (if he even slept at all). In fact, she never saw him once leave his desk, not for lunch or dinner or even - god forbid - a bathroom break. His blond, almost shoulder-length hair would definitely touch his back by the time the project was complete. That same hair, she thought, had probably not rested on a pillow for a long, long, time. The man's bedroom (she had invited herself over a few times - no one really noticed, anyhow) stayed the same day after day; a room with an immaculate bed, desk, and closet. Did he bring anything on board? Could... could he be an alien that they picked up on the way here?

  
          She shook the thought away. Aliens weren't that attractive.

  
          Even with a face hiding behind glasses, she could tell he was handsome, all right. His long, blond hair, curled in at the ends, just worked for him. He didn't slouch at the computer, either - there was an air of seriousness around him, back straight, fingers perfectly pressed. As if he was playing a performance piece for the universe instead of typing line after line of programming into their grand project. She always found herself staring at his back way more often than the station's break time allowed. Someone like that, she thought to herself, had no time for romance or leisure or a single good night's sleep in his room. Sighing into her pillow, she kicked her high heels off and wriggled out of her lab coat.

  
          Maybe she could've slipped out of more clothes if he -

  
          She pinched her cheek hard. Bad idea. Bad thought.

  
           _I'm just a bit lonely. Or frustrat - oh god, all those times I spotted him, didn't my mind always go to his well-being first?_

  
          She rubbed her face into the pillow.

  
           _Don't - please don't tell me my maternal instincts are kicking in. Remember what happened with the last guy. Don't EVER forget the last guy. Do not mess up romance and motherly l - No, wait..._

  
          A muffled, exasperated moan could be heard.

  
           _They said! They even pointed out there's not to be any workplace relationships! On the first day! How could I forget?!_

 

 

          Well, the rules never said anything about fantasiz - _Please, not today._

  
          Rolling over to catch a breath of fresh air, she forced herself to brush those thoughts away. She crawled under the blanket (slightly warmed from her body heat), and shut her eyes once more. A comfortable bed with a stellar view and her dream job. She decided to be content with that right there and then.

 

 

 

 

 

  
          Ten minutes later, she went back on her promise, and began thinking up ways to start up a conversation with him tomorrow.

 

* * *

  
          "Excuse me,"

  
          She stood a good distance behind him, as so not to be hit when the chair swung around. Grey-white hair combed extra neat, with a light spray of perfume. Most importantly, she wore her lucky choker. Lucky dress, lucky belt, lucky lab coat...

  
          "I was just about to go make some coffee, and, uh.. I noticed that you've been at your desk ever since I went to bed last night."

  
          Meyneth flashed a heavenly smile.

  
          "Would you like me to make you a cup?"

**Author's Note:**

> *BANGS POTS AND PANS TOGETHER* MORE!!! I NEED MORE!!! MORE CUTE PRE-GOD SCIENTIST FICS!!! 
> 
> well, i'd settle for not cute ones actually.. i love them equally
> 
> also, little thought? why tf do i got so many m/f ships in xenoblade? literally any other fandom i'd have f/f all the way but in xenoblade my main ships are like... hetero.. what's up with that..


End file.
